Benjamin Larkey
You guys think the world's gonna stay like this forever? - Ben after watching infected eat a corpse Life Benjamin Larkey was born to Richard and Marlene Larkey on February 26th, 1989 in West Bloomfield, Michigan. As a child, Ben enjoyed with his friends. When he wasn't outside enjoying a good game of basketball or football, he was practicing the drums. His Academic grades were on the high side, something his parents were proud of. In high school, Ben participated in many athletic things. Some of which included playing football and soccer. Also, Ben achieved finishing the spartan race. All three of these things are the reason he got a scholarship. Ben's dream was becoming a police officer, something he couldn't achieve because of a DUI later in life. Instead, he became a Bounty Hunter. After serving in the law force as a lowly Bounty Hunter for three years, Ben quit the job and became a Bartender instead. At the time the Genementer came around, Ben was just settling down with his newly wed wife, Valerie Beckner. Ben didn't pay much attention to the groundbreaking invention. He wasn't sick and was relatively in shape so there wasn't any reason for him to use it. This however wasn't the same with his wife. She bought the expensive invention the second she heard about it and constantly abused it. She also encouraged Ben to just try it, but he wouldn't listen. Again, there was no need for him to use the thing. Them Ben first heard about it on the news. Various reports of crazy cannibal like attacks spread across the news channels like a plague. Ben didn't pay much during the first few days of it being on the news, although his attitude completely changed when the reports started to come from around West Bloomfield. Then, he payed close attention to every word spoken on the matter. After learning the cause of the attacks were from the Genementer, Ben quickly informed his wife and insisted that they go to the the hospital to have her examined and hopefully cured. But the former wasn't the case as when they arrived there, the hospital was overflown with massive crowds of people pushing and shoving their way inside to be examined. Ben and his wife battled their way through the crowds until they reached the front and were able to be examined. The crowd's shouts and screams could still be heard faintly through the doors of the examination room. Ben shifted in a chair nervously while Valerie's vitals and x-rays were being taken. About halfway through the procedure, a shambling, groaning man bursted through the big double doors. As soon as he saw and heard the commotion going on in the room, he shrieked aloud and sprinted at the closest person in the room; a young woman who seemed to be in her twenties. Ben had seen his share of zombie outbreak movies to know what to do next: escape the hospital with his wife. Ben turned towards his wife and carried her bridal style. He then sprinted past the infected man who was still busy chomping away on the young woman's corpse and straight out the back doors of the hospital. What he saw when he stepped outside was a scene of pure chaos. People were sprinting speedily away from bloody, disfigured patients. The ones who weren't busy screaming their lungs out while bolting from infected were taking a nice dirt nap while their bodies were munched on. Ben set Valerie down while he unlocked his car and they both got in. Once they both got situated, Ben started up the car and drove away out into the country. New Beginnings Ben drove them up north to Alaska, stopping only at gas stations (restrooms, food, gas, etc.). During one of these stops, Valerie became too sick to go on and asked to be left as to not hurt her husband. At first, Ben refused but Valerie insisted. After a while of arguing, Ben sobbed a bit and got back into his car and left. While driving, Ben fell asleep at the wheel and crashed his car into a tree. From then on, Ben walked. Luckily, he didn't have to walk far. After walking for about five minutes he came upon a radio station filled with survivors. After a few days of staying there, Ben decided he'd make Greenwood his home. Whereabouts As of late, Ben has been (huehuee Ben been) spending the majority of his time around the Basketball court in Theo's trailer park.